En apesanteur
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Chanson* - En Apesanteur. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une chanson imposée. Ecrire en reprenant le texte ou le sens de la chanson de Calogero ! Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


_Il arrive à se glisser juste avant que les portes ne se referment..._

Elle est au font de la cabine aérienne, face au vide et à la nuit noire. Il ne voit que la cascade de ses cheveux ébènes sur son dos, remué de spasmes silencieux.

La cabine commence sa descente silencieuse.

_Elle arrange ses cheveux,_ enlevant les mèches folles devant son visage tout en se retournant et redressant la tête.

- Damon ! crie-t-elle presque dans un sursaut de surprise, ne l'ayant pas entendu monter.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir effrayée... dit il doucement.

Elena a le visage inondé de larmes, son regard chocolat plus brillant que jamais.

_Il a le coeur juste au bord des yeux..._

Elle baisse la tête, soupire, se remet à pleurer en silence, espérant que ses cheveux cachent suffisamment son visage.

Damon fait un pas vers elle, tendant les bras.

- Elena... murmure-t-il

- Non ! Laisse... je vais me calmer... c'est juste une crise de larmes... il faut qu'elle passe... ses mots et sa respiration saccadée par les sanglots.

Le Damon insensible à toute humeur humaine ne supporte pourtant pas les larmes de la jeune femme mais se sent bien impuissant si elle refuse son réconfort.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amenée à Vegas si c'est pour me faire subir la pire des humiliations ?

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, il aura oublié le jour venu, il s'en voudra et reviendra sur ses mots, sois en sûre... lui dit il de sa voix la plus douce et rassurante.

- Et pour cette raison, je devrais passer l'éponge, et revenir à lui comme si de rien n'était ?!

Elena n'est plus désespérée, mais en colère... viendra ensuite la profonde tristesse mélancolique...

- Peut être oui... admet Damon, même si au fond cela le blesse de prononcer ces mots.

- Pardon, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une sit-com de base où les pires mots sont prononcés et oubliés à l'épisode suivant ! Il ne veut plus de moi ?! Très bien, j'ai compris cette fois... C'est vrai après tout, Rebekah débarque, elle se réveille comme si on était encore en 1924 avec son amour aussi naissant qu'au siècle dernier... ! Comment je peux lutter moi contre ça avec mes pauvres 18 ans ? avec un sourire triste et vaincu, des larmes à nouveau plein les yeux.

- Je suis navré d'avoir échoué Elena...

- Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! Arrête de faire ton martyr là ! agacée.

- Biensûr que si ! J'ai suivi Rebekah jusqu'ici quand j'ai compris qu'elle voulait s'imposer à Stefan ! Et j'ai été incapable de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse son esclandre... ! Tout ceci n'aurait jamais du arriver... s'en voulant sincèrement.

Elle semble calmée, épuisée plutôt.

Elle soupire profondément comme si cela peut chasser toute sa tension aussi facilement, comme si elle est prise d'une décision définitive.

- Tout ceci n'a plus d'importance maintenant, décréte-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il plisse ses yeux naturellement hypnotiques alors qu'elle plante son regard déterminé dans le sien.

Elle a troqué ses ballerines contre des escarpins hauts perchés, ce qui la hisse pratiquement à sa hauteur. Il ne peut pas dire que cela lui déplait, au contraire, mais cela révéle chez elle encore une autre facette loin d'être désagréable.

- Stefan est un idiot... dit elle encore. Tant pis pour lui... avançant encore d'un pas.

Damon ne recule pourtant pas, parce que c'est contraire à sa nature sans doute.

Elena se retrouve à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre.

Malgré son apparente et subite assurance, le souffle nerveux d'Elena la trahit un peu.

Il cesse de réfléchir, il réalise juste qu'il est_ en tête à tête avec son ange_...

Un ding léger retentit dans la cabine feutrée.

Les portes coulissent en silence.

Damon toujours plongé dans le regard d'Elena voit ses yeux glisser derrière lui.

Il tourne la tête lentement pour voir Stefan, le visage inquiet et repentant.

- Pardonne moi Elena...


End file.
